Sang de Bourbe à Serpentard
by assilem12
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune québécoise tout droit sortie de Beaux-Bâtons débarque à Poudlard tel une furie, ils étaient bien loin de savoir qu'elle allait littéralement changer leur univers. Severus Snape? Sex Symbol? La bonne blague! Et pourtant... SBOC SSRL
1. Chapitre 1 : Là où tout à commencé

Bonjour tout le monde!  
Bon je sais que vous vous dites «à tiens, elle n'était pas morte, celle-là?»  
Et bien, j'ai le bonheur (malheur?) de vous apprendre que je ne le suis pas!  
Je sais que je change complètement d'univers d'une fic à l'autre, mais c'est uniquement parce que mon style d'écriture change continuellement d'année en année et que l'inspiration ne vient plus dans les deux autres.  
Bref... J'arrête mon blabla et vous présente ce que mon esprit tordu à bien pu inventé (Niark Niark Niark)

Titre: Une Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard  
Auteure: Moi! (Quel Question!)  
Rating: Disons T, langage vulgaire parfois;) et futurs allusions sexuels.  
Disclaimer: Tout à... J.K.R (Eh non, elle n'a pas voulu me donner les droits d'auteur...)  
Pairing: Sirius/OC, Severus/Remus James/Lily + petite surprise à la fin. ;)  
Résumé: Lorsqu'une jeune québécoise tout droit sortie de Beaux-Bâtons débarque à Poudlard tel une furie, ils étaient bien loin de savoir qu'elle allait littéralement changer leur univers. Severus Snape? Sex Symbol? La bonne blague! Et pourtant...

Époque: Durant la 6e année des maraudeurs.  
Petite Note: Je ne vous promet rien à propos de cette fic, alors j'aimerais ne pas avoir de reviews désobligeantes sur la cadence à laquelle je poste mes chapitres. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Là où tout a commencé...

Cette histoire, pour le moins incroyable, a commencé lors de mon renvoie de l'école française de magie, Beaux-Bâtons. Les circonstances de celui-ci vous sera expliqué plus tard, pour l'instant tout ce que je veux c'est me trouver une PUTAIN de place dans ce PUTAIN de train! Pardonnez mon langage, mais quand vous arrivez presque en retard au départ du train et que vous vous rendez compte qu'il n'y a plus de place sauf avec les timbrés, c'est... frustrant (Notez l'euphémisme).

C'est moi, Melissa Wolff, brune aux yeux marrons, 1m61, courbes généreuses et bien proportionnées (ne me donnant pourtant pas l'air d'une catin, peut-être que je les intimide. Niark! Niark! Niark!), n'aime pas se faire remarquer, méfiante, rusée, intelligente, agit en fonction de ses propres ambitions, indépendante, loyale, fière, courageuse lorsqu'il le faut et dotée d'un sens de l'humour douteux mélangeant: humour noir, sarcasme, ironie, subtilité, franc parler, euphémisme et hyperbole.

Conclusion, je suis une pauvre incomprise de la vie.

C'est comme ça que je me décrirais, quoique je suis un paradoxe à moi seule et mon comportement varie généralement selon ceux avec qui je suis...enfin bref! Vous verrez bien par vous même.

Donc, où en étais-je? Ah, Oui! Je disais qu'après une rencontre, pour le moins, fort peu instructive avec les timbrés, je n'avais nul endroit où m'asseoir tranquillement. Je me résignai à prendre possession des toilettes. Seul problème, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu cette ô combien brillante idée. Celle-ci était déjà occupée par un garçon du même âge que moi qui lisait un livre de potions.

Il était plutôt grand, un peu plus de 1m75, des cheveux longs noirs et un peu gras, des yeux noirs, une peau d'albâtre et qui semblait avoir un certain potentiel niveau musculature. Je décidai donc de m'installer par terre un peu plus loin, de sortir mon magnétophone à micro-cassette et de rester silencieuse aussi longtemps qu'il ne se prononcerait pas. Ce qui malheureusement ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? me demanda brusquement mon compagnon de fortune.

- Je suis venue parce qu'il n'y a plus un seul endroit tranquille dans ce foutu train.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas t'installer avec les maraudeurs? Je suis sûr qu'une **si **jolie fille serait acceptée.

- Les timbrés? Et puis quoi encore? Je ne suis pas encore assez désespérée pour allez avec eux, lui répondis-je debout devant lui en brandissant mon doigt sous son nez. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux, finit-il par me dire avec un micro sourire, raconte moi ça je suis curieux.

**Quelques minutes plus tôt (Flash ****Back****) **

PLUS UN ENDROIT OÙ M'ASSEOIR! Soit je me faisais remballer, soit ils me posaient pleins de questions (auxquels je ne veux absolument pas répondre soit dit-en passant), soit on me regardait avec **beaucoup trop **d'attention et je finissais par partir. Moi, difficile? Asociale? Où avez-vous bien pu chercher ça? Je m'approchai donc du dernier compartiment où je n'avais pas encore frappé dû au grand nombre de garçons présents dans celui-ci.

De plus, ils semblaient populaires, les soupirs et les gloussements des filles (et sûrement de garçons) hystériques ne me font aucune envie. Je cognai tout de même, malgré la boule à l'estomac que j'avais signe d'une mauvaise intuition et ouvrit la porte.

- Serait-il possible que je m'asseye ici?, demandai-je avec mon plus beau sourire. Je n'eus pas le temps de regretter ma décision que deux garçons faisant une bonne tête de plus que moi s'approchèrent de moi avec un air se voulant séducteur.

- Salut, je ne pense pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré, me dit celui avec des lunettes.

- Effectivement, je me serais sûrement souvenu de toi, renchérit l'autre à me donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

Je réagit au quart de tour et lui envoyant ma plus belle droite à la figure. (Yeah! Pile dans le pif!) Un châtain eut alors un grand éclat de rire sous prétexte que «Le grand Sirius Black venait de se faire rejeter pour la première fois de sa vie».

Le premier, avec des lunettes, et un petit gros me regardaient estomaqués tandis que le dernier se tenait le nez (Oh! Serait-ce du sang que je vois là *.*) n'arrivant visiblement pas à y croire.

- Lorsque vous aurez appris les bonnes manières, peut-être je viendrai m'asseoir avec vous et qu'on fera connaissance, dis-je froidement avec une moue méprisante et le nez retroussé. Je fis marche arrière et...

**Fin ****Flash****Back**

-...c'est là que j'ai décidé d'emménager dans les toilettes, fis-je en regardant ailleurs.

C'est alors que l'impossible, l'impensable, l'inimaginable (Oui, oui j'arrête le dictionnaire des synonymes) se produit, le garçon en face de moi éclata de rire, un peu plus et il se serait roulé par terre. Je le regardai pendant quelques secondes, choquée, puis il se reprit aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, mais en gardant un petit sourire.

- Très chère, vous êtes la bienvenue dans mes toilettes! Severus Snape, serpentard, et si tu m'en disais plus sur toi? Nom, age, provenance et pourquoi tu n'y est plus.

- Mais c'est que tu y vas pas mollo sur les questions toi! Melissa Wolff, ex-élève de Beaux-Bâtons, ne me regarde pas comme ça je vais te dire pourquoi. J'ai frappé l'une des élèves, ma supposée meilleure amie, pour être la source de mes ennuies...Enfin bref, ce n'est pas comme si je le regrettais. L'école était beaucoup trop stricte, les filles de pauvres petites princesses, les garçons beaucoup trop timorés pour leur propre bien et les uniformes beaucoup trop fe-fille pour être vrai. Non, mais tu les as déjà vu? Des froufrous et des volants partout partout!» finissais-je en gesticulant et à bout de souffle.

- Tu es une fille, disons... spéciale?, me dit-il avec un air narquois.

- Ah ce que ça peut peut faire du bien d'entendre ça! J'ai plus l'habitude d'effrayante, folle, bizarre ou bolée. En parlant de ça, tu n'es pas intimidé ou quelque chose comme ça par moi?

- Non, je devrais?

- Non, mais avoir des emmerdes avec moi n'est pas** particulièrement **conseillé, lui répondis-je avec un sourire sadique.

Suite à cette réplique la porte de la salle de bain se fit littéralement défoncée. Par qui? Par quoi? Je ne saurai dire, mais je n'allais sûrement pas tarder à le savoir puisqu'ils semblaient fouiller les cabines une à une. Severus m'intima de me taire (pour l'instant) et sortit de la cabine en disant:

- Si c'est moi que vous chercher bande de petits godelureaux, je suis ici.

Il se dressa tel un preux chevalier (Ô mon amour!) entre eux et la cabine, ce qui veut dire moi. Hé! Hé! Je me sens vraiment vulnérable. Je déteste ça...

- Tiens, serait-ce Servilos que je vois là?

- Élémentaire mon cher Watson, c'est effectivement Servilos.

Ces voix, je les ai déjà entendues quelque part. Je dirais même que c'était il n'y a pas très longtemps. Dans un passé horriblement proche... NON C'EST PAS VRAI! PAS ENCORE EUX! Ils **osent **insulter Severus en plus! Je me levai pour leur dire ma façon de penser quand quelque chose m'arrêta.

Severus avait la tête légèrement incliner, le regard franc et dur et les poings crispés. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait au fond de ses yeux qui m'avait pétrifié sur place: de la douleur, de la souffrance et autre chose...mais quoi? Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit lui même rendu compte, car il aurait tôt fait de cacher ces sentiments. Alors je me mis à ses côtés calmement, sereine et lui demanda:

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème Severus?

- Non, ce n'est rien. Au fait, je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient présentés, voici Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

- Tu as raison, ils ne s'étaient pas nommées. Maintenant que c'est fait, je pourrais peut-être les faire partir à ma façon, qu'en penses-tu?

Je jetai un regard noir aux quatre garçons et observa leur réaction. Le premier se protégea le nez instinctivement, le deuxième grimaça, le troisième fit un petit sourire en coin et le dernier se cacha derrière les trois autres garçons. Quel mauviette!

- Tu te ferais pourchasser par leurs fan-club, si tu faisais cela.

- Oh Sevy, comme c'est gentil à toi de vouloir m'éviter un affrontement avec ces affreuses catins, répondis-je avec un air faussement aguicheuse.

Le dit «Sevy» leva les yeux au ciel. C'est le premier à comprendre ma personnalité aussi rapidement, je suis impressionnée. C'est décidé, peu importe le choix du chapeau, je vais à Serpentard. J'entendis un rire nerveux à côté de moi et me retournai pour apercevoir un Black visiblement perdu.

- Comment Servilos a réussi à faire ami-ami avec elle? Alors que nous, elle nous a carrément envoyé balader. On se reprendra une autre fois Servilos.

Sur ce, il sortit suivi de James et Pettigrow. Lupin, quant à lui regarda la porte un instant, puis se tourna vers nous.

- Le train est presque arrivé, vous devriez vous changer. Excusez nous pour le dérangement.

Severus hocha de la tête et Lupin sortit des toilettes. S'en suivit ce que craignait, les foudres de «mon Sevy chéri» . Il s'écarta de moi, se dressa de toute sa hauteur et mon regarda froidement.

- Il me semblait de t'avoir demandé de rester dans la cabine.

- Mais Sevy, je ne faisais cela que pour ton propre bien.

- Vraiment? Maintenant tout le monde va rire de toi et te faire les pires tours de mauvais goût.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir cela. La seule chose qu'ils ont à me reprocher pour l'instant c'est d'être ton amie. Si ça devait arriver, ils entendraient parler de moi sois en certain. Fufufu, je pourrais peut-être leur glisser des serpents dans leurs couvertures ou bien faire distribution gratuite de shampoing à base de limace et de veracrasses ou encore demander aux fantômes de leur tirer les orteils pendant qu'il dorment ou encore...

- Ça va , ça va je pense que j'ai compris l'idée. Tu es indépendante , intelligente et aussi machiavélique que tu es merveilleuse.

- Je sais, tu trouve aussi?

Je lui fis un sourire éclatant ,et visiblement idiot puisqu'il me regarda découragé, je pris ma robe de sorcier et j'alla me changer dans la cabine d'à coté. Je l'entendis se changer lui aussi lorsque je fus partie.

- Dis, Sev, je peux te poser une question?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire?

- Ah-ah hilarant. Pourquoi ils t'en veulent autant?

- Hum, voyons voir, je suis certain que c'est parce que je suis beau, intelligent et que je leur ai piquer leur meilleure amie.

- Okay, ça c'est ta raison à toi, mais la leur?

- Parce que je suis laid, graisseux, plus intelligent qu'eux et que Lily était ma meilleure amie...

- Elle ne l'est plus?

- Je l'ai traité de... de Sang-de-Bourbe...

- Non, mais t'es stupide où quoi? 'Faut pas dire ce genre de truc, même très fâché! Je t'avertis tout de suite, dis-moi ça une fois et je te mets la plus belle gifle de ta vie. Non, mais! Tu t'es excusé j'espère!

J'avais dit mon petit discours sur le bol de toilette avec un air de bitch afro-américaine. Ce devait être mon sang de québécoise pure souche qui ressortait malgré mes six -non cinq- années passées en France. En tout cas, il avait eu l'effet escompté. Severus avait arrêté de mettre son t-shirt et il avait baissé les yeux pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je profitai un instant des abdominaux du brun jusqu'au moment où je remarquai les cicatrices ainsi que les ecchymoses qui parcourait apparemment une bonne partie de son corps. J'étais consciente qu'il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour en parler, mais j'allais faire ma p'tite enquête la dessus.

- J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle m'a envoyer paître avant même que je n'aie ouvert la bouche

- Hum hum, répondis-je intelligemment trop occupé à mater ses abdos et a essayé de deviné qui et comment ses bleus avaient bien pu être fait.

Il soupira avant d'enfiler son t-shirt et sa robe de sorcier beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Je remarquai soudain que ses cheveux n'étaient plus gras, sa peau d'un beau blanc crème (si on met de côté les bleus) et son nez était bien droit. Ainsi, il aurait pu facilement concurrencer les Maraudeurs s'il l'avait voulu.

- Sevy, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu te jettes un sort pour être moins beau, attirer moins l'attention et cacher des ecchymoses?

- C'est pas vrai.

- D'a-ccord, la vérité maintenant.

- Je me jette bel et bien un sort pour les raisons que tu as énoncées précédemment.

- Quel perte pour la gente féminine!

C'est alors que je le vis esquisser un petit sourire en coin, non pas ironique comme j'aurais pu le croire, mais amusé. Comme si ce que je venais de dire quelque chose de très stupide. Ça m'a attristé sur le coup, mais après je me suis mise à penser au regard qu'il avait eu quelque instant plus tôt. Serait-il...? Non impossible! Pourtant...

Dans tout les cas, il fallait absolument que je lui fasse un p'tit relooking made in Melissa et que je montre à tout le monde à quel point mon Sevy est Sexy! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

- Je peux savoir ce que t'as à faire un sourire aussi calculateur.

- Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser mon Sevy-cheri, pensant déjà un plan.

- Pourrais-tu ne pas m'appeler comme ça s'il te plaît et depuis quand je suis à toi?

- Mais depuis que je l'ai décidé, Sevy-cheri.

- Attend juste que je t'attrape dans un coin...

- Non, pas un coin sombre Ahn~!

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à me courir après, je ramassai précipitamment mes affaires et sortis à toute vitesse des toilettes en riant. Je sortis du train en furie qui venait d'arriver et cherchai Severus des yeux. On me tapa l'épaule et je me retournai un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Alors Sevy, ce coin sombre...?

Mon sourire retomba immédiatement lorsque je vis que c'était tout sauf Severus qui venait de m'interpeller.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les veracrasses?

- Voyons ne soit pas si froide!, me dit Black

- Nous , quand nous avons vu une belle demoiselle en détresse...poursuivit Potter

- ...Nous n'avons pas pu résister à allez la secourir.

- Je ne suis pas en détresse, je cherche Severus.

- Pourquoi chercher ce bâtard graisseux alors que tu pourrais être avec nous?

Je sentis mon sourcil droit jouer du yo-yo, tic nerveux que j'avais lorsque mes nerfs menaçaient de lâcher. Je balayai rapidement la gare des yeux à nouveau et c'est là que je vis la grande silhouette noir de Severus. Mon sourire reprit place et je laissai les deux garçons en plan pour allez retrouver mon Sevy-cheri.

- Sev! Severus!

Je m'apprêtais à lui agripper le bras, mais un grand blond se tenant près de lui me jeta un regard tellement méprisant que j'oubliai de retenir mon nouvel ami qui s'en allait déjà bien loin. Si j'étais pétrifiée de voir comment ce garçon me traitait alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas, j'étais également très frustrée contre lui pour m'avoir dissuadée de rejoindre Sev. Il se prend pour qui le blondinet? Zeus? Allah? Apollon?

Bouillonnant intérieurement, je ne remarquai pas le géant qui venait de prendre place devant moi. Juste pour vous dire à quel point je suis loin lorsque je m'imagine torturer quelqu'un.

- Tu es Melissa Wolf?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je en me redressant le plus haut que je pouvais.

- Dans ce cas suis moi! Étant nouvelle et pas en première année, tu as droit à une autre cérémonie d'entré.

Il me donna une petite (Ouch) tape dans le dos et m'escorta à une calèche conduit par des sombrales, non je ne les vois pas, mais je ne suis pas stupide pour autant. Lorsque le SEMI-géant, eh oui il faut le spécifier, embarqua dans la calèche j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir de rire.

Elle avait tangué de tout les côtés et j'ai bien cru que les roues allaient lâcher lorsqu'il s'est assis. J'avais quitté ma mine grognonne et affichait un petit sourire serein. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup plus à mon interlocuteur qui parlait sans cesse. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite blablater sur Dumbledore, Poudlard et les Maraudeurs, tout en regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. J'aimais bien le sud de la France, mais il y faisait définitivement trop chaud pour moi. L'Angleterre, il y faisait plus frais... je m'y sentais presque comme chez moi...

-... Tu sais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et aux qu'en-dira-t-on. Les maraudeurs dans la grande salle et les maraudeurs en privé, c'est une toute différente affaire, crois-moi. Je suis désolé s'ils t'ont laissé une si mauvaise impression. Surtout que celui qui trouve les idées les plus farfelues ce n'est ni Sirius ni James, mais bien Remus.

- Hum... Il cache bien son jeu le châtain.

- C'est parce qu'il est aussi intelligent! Il est le deuxième de sa promotion, tu sais?

- Vraiment! Qui est le premier et le troisième?

-Severus Snape et Lily Evans. Ils sont absolument fantastique eux aussi même si Snape est un peu glauque dans son genre...

Le voilà reparti, alors c'est Remus le cerveau... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne qu'à peine pour être franche. C'est claire que comparé au deux rigolos c'est lui le plus brillant des trois. Je ne compte même pas le p'tit gros en plus! Je ne l'aime vraiment pas celui-là.

-...OH REGARDE! Nous sommes arrivés!

J'avais sursauté quand il avait crié, mais maintenant que j'avais regardé dans la direction qu'il indiquait je n'en revenais simplement pas. CE CHÂTEAU ÉTAIT IMMENSE! Il est tellement magnifique un peu comme c'est château historique qu'on associe aux fantômes, vampires ,etc. Autant vous dire tout de suite que j'étais toute sauf effrayée. Non. en faite. J'étais carrément excitée! C'était plus tôt le concierge avec sa face de pet qui m'avait fait le plus peur.

Un fois débarqués dans la calèche, Hagrid – parce que c'est bel et bien son nom - et moi nous sommes dirigés vers...-moi et mon **super **sens de l'orientation- ce qui semblait être les «coulisses» de la Grande Salle. J'entendis les premières années se faire répartir avec impatience, plus la liste de nom avançait et, franchement, plus j'étais anxieuse.

-...William John!

- Poufsouffle!

Ohmigod-ohmigod-ohmigod! On est déjà dans les W? Je vais mourir. On inspire et on expire. On inspire et on expire. Je sentis qu'on me touchait les cheveux, je me retournai pour voir Hagrid, qui avait probablement senti mon stresse, me faisant un sourire confiant. Je lui retourne son sourire, puis me ressaisis. Ce n'était pas le temps de me ramollir. Je devais rester confiante coûte que coûte.

- Mes cher élèves, merci merci. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons de nouveaux élèves en première année, mais aussi une autre élève en sixième année. Elle vient de Beaux-Bâtons, alors soyez gentil avec elle. Je vous présente Melissa Wolff.

Je sentis le demi-géant me donner un tape dans le dos – j'vous jure que je le sentirai plus demain – et je dû donc avancer à côté de Dumbledore. Il y a du monde! Beaucoup de monde! Mon instinct de survie me crie carrément «COURS», mais comme je suis vraiment cruche quand je mis met, je suis restée. Je me suis assise sur le tabouret et c'est là que je l'ai vu, juste à côté de mon Sevy, le blondinet de tout à l'heure. Je me suis redressée de toute ma hauteur et l'ai toisé de mon regard le plus méprisant. Je ne savais pas qui était ce gars là, mais, une chose était certaine, il intimidait Sev et je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Un Sang-Pur sans aucun doute, il n'y a qu'à voir sa prestance et son petit air d'aristocrate. Attends-moi, Sevy. J'arrive.

- Hum, mais où vas-tu donc allez?

- _Serpentard._

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître impertinent, mais tu es une née moldue. C'est le pire endroit qu'une fille de ton sang pourrait allez et je...

- _J'ai dit que je voulais allez à Serpentard, vous ne savez même pas où me placer de toute manière._

- Très bien, si tel est ton désir... SERPENTARD!

Et le silence se fut... eh oui avec mon air revêche on pensait peut-être que j'allais allez à Gryffondor, je n'ai pas l'aire bête non plus alors peut-être Serdaigle, peut-être même Poufsouffle à la limite. Mais Serpentard... personne ne s'en serait douté à part peut-être, moi, le directeur-qui-a-l'air-trop-heureux-pour-son-propre-bien et Sevy. Quoique il aurait pas encore pâli mon Sevy?

* * *

OUI, JE SAIS, QUE JE SUIS CRUELLE QUE JE SUIS MACHIAVÉLIQUE! Mais le chapitre va finir ici, je ne sais pas quand je vais sortir le prochain ni combien je vais en faire, mais probablement plus que 8-9 environ 15. Peut-être...Je ne sais pas... Enfin bref, laissez-moi vos impressions je verrais, peut-être que ça m'encouragera à écrire plus vite.

Joyeuses Pâques à toutes et à tous! 8D

P.S je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour toutes les fautes que je peux laisser.


	2. Chapitre 2 : SangdeBourbe à Serpentard

Bonjour, bonjour  
À vrai dire, j'ai commencé ce chapitre le lendemain matin où j'ai posté le 1er chapitre. J'étais motivés et inspirée, c'est rare, autant en profiter!;D  
Alors voici le 2eme chapitre.  
En espérant qu'il fera plus fureur que le précédent x)

/!\ Je me «promenais» tout bonnement sur le site de quand j'ai remarqué une fic qui s'appelait «Tania Jones, Sang de Bourbe à Serpentard».

Je vais mettre les points sur les i dès maintenant.  
Je n'ai PAS plagié cette histoire, je ne l'ai même pas LU et je ne veux pas la lire NON PLUS tant et aussi longtemps que je n'aurais pas FINI celle-ci. /!\

(Je tiens aussi à préciser que le nom de mon personnage n'est PAS le mien. Je trouve seulement que les Mélissa sont vraiment mal représenter dans les films. Allez voir «le témoin amoureux» ainsi que «Very Bad Trip» et vous comprendrez ;) )

Bonne Lecture à tous(tes)!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard?

_- Très bien, si tel est ton désir... SERPENTARD!_

_Et le silence se fut... eh oui avec mon air revêche on pensait peut-être que j'allais allez à Gryffondor, je n'ai pas l'aire bête non plus alors peut-être Serdaigle, peut-être même Poufsouffle à la limite. Mais Serpentard... personne ne s'en serait douté à part peut-être, moi, le directeur-qui-a-l'air-trop-heureux-pour-son-propre-bien et Sevy. Quoique il aurait pas encore pâli mon Sevy?_

Oh! Que vois-je? Que vois-je? Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que le blond se mariait à merveille avec le rouge? C'est un pur délice! Je ne retins même pas le sourire en coin sadique qui me démangeait depuis le début. Je me sens tellement puissante!

- Mais que voilà une nouvelle des plus surprenantes! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous présente la première Née-moldue de tout les temps à être rapatriée à Serpentard! Comme je sais qu'elle sera être juste envers tout ses camarades. Je la nomme, ainsi que Monsieur Snape, préfet en chef. Ceci étant dit...

Mais qu'es-ce qu'il râle le vieux, moi? Préfète? Je regardai Severus qui avait l'air autant, si ce n'est pas plus, abasourdi que ma petite personne. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre plus que moi. Bon, essayons de voir le bon côté des choses...Ah! J'AI UNE CHAMBRE POUR MOI TOUTE SEULE! MOUAHAHAHA!

- Je m'y oppose! Comment une Sang-de... une Née-Moldue pourrait être...

- Vas-y, dis-le blondinet! Sang-de-Bourbe!

Je pensais bien que j'allais réussir à arracher sa tête blonde une bonne fois pour toute et m'en faire un trophée, mais, visiblement, je ne sais pas si c'est le destin ou le bon dieux qui a voulu ça, mais c'était pas pour aujourd'hui. La porte de la Grande Salle venait de s'ouvrir en grand sur... mes timbrés chéris. Si seulement vous auriez pu voir ça! C'est comme si toutes les filles de Poudlard et une partie des garçons étaient en chaleur. Gloussements incessants, des «Je t'aime» à plus savoir quoi en faire, sans parler des quelques évanouissements qui se produisaient ici et là. D'où j'étais, c'était EPIC! Je ne savais pas si je devais les détester ou les plaindre tellement ils étaient populaires. Ils finirent pas faire taire la foule à la manière des Rock Star(Pitoyable) et Sirius prit le parole:

- Lucius, ça suffit, elle est probablement la plus impartiale de toute votre maisonnée!

- Tu oses traîner une fois de plus avec les Sang-de-Bourbe, traître à ton sang!

Mon dieu! Mon dieux! Avez-vous du pop-corn ? Deux Sang-Pur qui se lancent des vannes. Je crois que c'est encore mieux que l'entré des Maraudeurs. Du sang! Du sang! Oh non ! Rangez-moi ces baguettes tout de suite!

- Rangez moi ces baguette, maintenant!

En voilà une qui est d'accord avec moi ! Ce ne serait pas la directrice des Gryffondors par hasard ? Oh! Oh! C'est qu'ils vont avoir des ennuis tout les deux. Pas que je m'inquiète pour eux, mais elle fou la trouille quand même la vieille. Elle leur tire les oreilles avec une telle poigne! Bon étant la source première du conflit, je crois que je vais aller m'asseoir tranquillement et discrètement à côté de Severus. Je me levai donc aussi subtilement que je pu, mais saviez-vous que c'est assez difficile de l'être quand on est sur un«stage». Alors je pris mon expression faciale disant: «Je-vous-emmerde-bande-de-c*ns-fermez-la-ou-je-vous-massacre-de-toutes-les-façons-possibles-et-inimaginables.» En gros, glaciale, hautaine et menaçante. Je pourrais presque passer pour une Sang-Pure!

- Messieurs et Mesdames chez les Serpentards, je vous prierais d'être aimable avec votre nouvelle camarade ainsi que tout les autres. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit discriminée ou que vous soyez injuste avec elle, parce qu'elle est une Née-moldue. J'espère que mon message est claire et que vous tirerez une leçon de tout ceci. Je vous souhaite un bon repas à tous.

Il avait terminé son petit discours avec un clin d'œil en ma direction. Je ne sais pas s'il le sait, mais il venait de faire échouer mon plan d'infiltration chez les Serpentards. Alors je soupirai, me redressai de toute ma hauteur, toisa froidement la salle et alla m'asseoir une bonne fois pour toute à côté de Sevy. Vous vous demandez peut-être comment j'ai pu me faire une place parmi ce beau monde et bien je vous dirai simplement que j'ai pris la place de blondinet.

Celui-ci me regarda outré, Sevy me regardait comme si j'étais folle et le reste espérait seulement que ne mourrai pas dans d'atroces souffrances. Ils exagéraient, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier cette place ? Il y a son nom dessus ? Elle est en plein milieu, on peut voir tout le monde et le siège est plutôt confortable, mais semblable au reste. Où est le problème ? Je haussai les épaules et commençai à manger.

- Sais-tu au moins à qui tu as affaire, la Sang-de-Bourbe?

- Bien franchement non et laisse moi te dire que ça passe par dessus la tête.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Je pourrais bien faire un sorte de te pourrir tellement la vie qu'à la fin tu demanderas grâce. Je pourrais aussi détruire tout ce qui est chère à tes yeux.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Lucius, vas-y. Je vois difficilement comment tu vas faire tout cela, mais vas-y, fait comme bon te semble.

Il sembla assez abasourdi par ce que je venais de dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon air détaché ou bien le fait que ses menaces ne me dérangeaient pas plus que ça qui lui donnait cet air là, mais je dois vous avouer qu'à ce moment... je me roulais carrément à terre intérieurement. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent donc inconsciemment en un sourire purement sadique. Je ne m'en redis compte que lorsqu'il me regarda méchamment et, croyez-moi, mon sourire ne s'est qu'amplifié d'avantage.

- Si tu l'aimes tant que ça Severus, tu peux allez de l'autre côté, lui dis-je avec mon sourire le plus hypocrite aux lèvres.

Il me toisa un instant, ne trouvant visiblement rien à me répliquer et finit par s'installer, non pas à côté de Sevy comme je l'avais proposé, mais pile en face de moi. Ah? Il veut la guerre? Et bien, il l'aura! Foi de Mélissa!

x-x ≈◊ ≈ ◊≈ x-x

- Sevy, allez sors de ta chambre! Ne me fait pas la tête! Je sais que j'aurais dû te dire que j'avais un caractère de merde et que j'étais malgré tout une Née-moldue, mais, entre nous, ça change quoi ? Allez ouvre!

Suite à mon «léger» accrochage avec le Prince des Serpentards (Je sais, c'est tellement ridicule de se faire appeler ainsi) Sevy m'avait boudé tout le long du déjeuner. Puis, il était parti vers sa chambre de préfet. Je pensais qu'il allait simplement ranger ses bagages, alors j'avais fait de même et j'avais même pris mon temps! Une fois que j'eus finis, je m'étais dit que Severus avait probablement terminé lui aussi. Donc, j'étais aller cogner à sa porte, mais il ne répondait pas. J'ai continué ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que, en fait, IL BOUDAIT TOUJOURS! Comprenez-vous que cela faisait au moins 20 minutes que j'essayais par tout les moyens de persuasion que je connaissais de le faire sortir de là ? **Le **calvaire!

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Severus. Je vais défoncer ta porte dans 3, 2, 1...

- Tu ne réussiras pas, j'ai mis plein de sortilèges.

- Oh vraiment? Aurais-tu oublié que je viens de Beaux Bâtons? Je connais probablement des charmes dont tu ne te doutes même pas de l'existence.

- Essaie pour voir!

- Ostium Operatur!

Sésame, ouvre-toi! Que je suis forte. Sevy me regardait visiblement surpris et la bouche béante. Littéralement, ce sort signifiait «Ouvres cette porte» en latin. À Beaux-Bâtons, on avait tendance à privilégier les sortilège dans cette langue, car on la considèrent comme étant l'essence de la magie même. Ce qui en résultent ? Des sorts plus puissants que tout ceux qui sont mélangés ou qui ne contiennent aucune trace de latin. Ils brisent donc les barrières de protection plus aisément qu'en temps normal.

- C-Comment ?

- Je t'ai connu plus éloquent, mon cher Severus. Tu devrais lire des livres de sortilèges, au lieu ne lire **que **des livres de potion. Culture générale ? Jamais entendus parler ? Oh, je t'en pris Sevy, fermes ta bouche! Tu as l'air vraiment idiot.

Ma dernière réplique eut au moins comme effet de passer de l'expression «poisson rouge» à «redit encore que je suis idiot et je ne répond plus de rien». C'était déjà ça!

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, me dit celui-ci avec une petit moue boudeuse.

- Sevy, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Ça fait maximum DOUZE heures qu'on se connaît et je devrais déjà t'avoir raconter ma vie ? Qu'on s'entende aussi bien détient presque du miracle autant de ton côté que du mien, en bon antisociales que nous sommes. Je ne sais rien de toi non plus! A-L-O-R-S, pour l'amour du bon dieu arrête de bouder et-

- Sang-mêlé.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ?

- Ben, quoi Sang-mêlé?

- Je suis un Sang-mêlé.

- Ah! Là, je comprend! Il va falloir être plus précis à l'avenir si tu veux que j'arrive à te suivre.

- Ça ne te fait rien?

- De ?

- Que je sois un Sang-mêlé?

- Non... Je devrais? Severus, je suis une Née-moldue, que tu me boudes UNIQUEMENT parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit est, en soit, merveilleux pour moi. Je me faisais beaucoup rejeter où j'étais avant pour ça. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tout cela devrait me déranger d'une quelconque façon.

- Je suis désolé si un jour je t'appelles Sang-de-Bourbe alors que je suis en colère.

- Allons, Sev! C'est quoi cette tête? Pourquoi tu ferais ça?

À l'imperceptible tristesse dans ses yeux, je sus qu'il l'avait déjà fait et qu'il le regrettait amèrement. Je le connaissais depuis peu, mais je savais qu'il avait essayé, probablement à mainte reprises, de s'excuser.

- Si seulement tu avais connu mon ex-meilleur ami à chaque fois qu'il était en colère il se mettait à dire plein de choses qu'il ne pensait pas et qu'il regrettait amèrement par la suite.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il te disait, par exemple? Oh! Si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave, c'était terriblement insensible de ma part...

S'il n'était pas adorable mon Sevy juste un peu! Hum? Dans le fond, MONSIEUR se la joue gros glaçon froid et distant, mais dans le fond c'est juste un gros nounours tendre et maladroit. Je vais bien prendre soin de toi, moi.

- Il adorait les insultes du genre péta***, sal*** et autre insultes moldues aussi charmantes les unes que les autres, mais sa préféré était, sans aucun doute, Sang-de-Bourbe. Alors ne te fais pas de bile avec ça, je suis complètement immunisée contre ça.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas normal d'être immunisée contre ce genre d'insultes.

- Bahe, c'est comme toi qui a appris des sorts de médicomagie pour soigner tes hémorragies et cacher tes ecchymoses.

Il me regarda abasourdi quelques secondes, puis me détailla suspicieusement de haut en bas. J'avais moi-même quelque connaissances niveau médicomagie que j'avais appris par curiosité, mais aussi par nécessité. Je vous raconterai une fois pourquoi. Ce qui fait que je suis capable de «sentir» cette sorte de magie lorsqu'on l'utilise, plus le sort est récent et a été utilisé souvent mieux on peut le ressortir.

- C'est... ton père qui t'as fait ça, je me trompe?

- Oui, il est cinglé. C'est de ma mère que je tiens mon sang de sorcier et lorsqu'il a su que j'étais un «monstre» moi aussi il m'a battu et... et... et aussi il m'a...

- C'est bon Sev, ne dit plus rien j'ai compris.

QUEL SORTE D'HOMME POURRAIT ENLEVÉ LA CHASTETÉ DE SON FILS? HUH? Attendez un peu que j'le pogne dans un coin sombre celui-là, il va y rester et ce ne sera certainement pas, parce qu'on aura fait des cochonneries, croyez-moi! Je repris la parole, essayant de contenir toute la colère et la haine que je ressentais pour celui qui se disait être le père de Sev :

- Être appeler «monstre» par sa famille, ça je peux le comprendre parfaitement. Ma famille est moldue et elle ne comprenait visiblement pas que je puisse être une sorcière. Lorsqu'elle l'a appris, chacun d'eux, sans exception, m'ont renié et m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un spécimen de cirque. C'était horrible. Je n'étais pas maltraité physiquement comme toi, non moi c'était plus vil et plus hypocrite c'était de la maltraitance verbale et mentale.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit mieux.

Je lui fit un petit sourire triste. Je ne savais pas si c'était mieux ou pire, mais dans tout les cas ça faisait mal, très mal et ça je m'en souviendrai toujours...

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je ne vais jamais les voir pendant les vacances et je restais chez des amis avant. J'imagine que tu fais probablement de même.

- Effectivement, où veux-tu en venir? Me demanda-t-il curieux de mon petit air malicieux.

- Eh bien que dirais-tu, je te demande ça ou toute amitié bien sûr, – il leva les yeux au ciel à mes propos – de rester ici pendant les vacances et que l'on se prenne un appartement durant l'été?

- Je ne te connais depuis même pas une journée, je suis plus difficile à apprivoiser que ça d'habitude, mais je te parle normalement et je te considère déjà comme mon amie. En temps normal j'aurais trouvé ça très louche...

Quoi? Il pense que je prévois de faire un cou fourré? Mais...Mais...Mais Non! Envoyant mon air paniqué, il me fit un petit sourire narquois (Ah le Serpentard!) et reprit la parole :

- Pourtant, je ne te promet rien bien évidemment, mais si notre relation est toujours la même cet été, je veux bien...

Je le fixai, hébétée pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que ses mots atteignirent, enfin, mon cerveau. Et à ce moment là...

- HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Ne me saute pas dessus espèce de folle enragée! Non, non pas de câlin... Mé-Mélissa... Lâches-moi, sang-sue!

Un Sevy rougissant, vous comprendrez bien que je l'ai pris en photo le pauvre. Je crois que je ne me suis pas autant amusée depuis des mois.

x-x ≈◊ ≈ ◊≈ x-x

-...Vous voici à la radio des sorciers, bon matin il est 6h30. Un magnifique soleil surplombera toute l'Angleterre en ce beau 1er septembre. Profitez bien de cette journée de chaleur presque estival et...

- Oh! La ferme..., grognai-je en m'étirant pour fermer mon réveil.

- Très matinale à ce que je vois, susurra narquoisement une voix.

- Bonjour Sev, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, répliquai-je en m'étirant.

Je ne portais qu'un t-shirt avec un tanga en dentelle, mais je ne me souciais guère que mon tout nouveau meilleur ami me voit ainsi. D'après ce que j'ai pu y voir entre les lignes de nos petites discussions hier, Monsieur-le-beau-ténébreux et les filles ces temps-ci...c'est pas fort...et je trouve ça merveilleux! Moi qui avait toujours voulu avoir un meilleur ami gay, je l'aie à présent! En voyant mon sourire trop resplendissant pour être vrai, il soupira, pensant probablement que j'étais entrain de devenir folle – ce qui se rapproche peut-être de la réalité en fin de compte.

- Allez va te préparer qu'on aille manger.

- Pire qu'un Gryffondor, quoique, un gars reste un gars après tout.

x-x ≈◊ ≈ ◊≈ x-x

Vous voyez je n'avais jamais aimé faire les choses comme tout le monde, mais aujourd'hui, je me dois de vous l'avouer, j'aurais préféré une entrée plus discrète... J'avais raccourci ma jupe pour qu'elle m'arrive 5cm au-dessus du genoux – je portais quand même des shorts en dessous au cas ou-, j'avais déboutonné ma chemise à un point où on pouvait voir ma camisole à bretelle fine grise en dessous et j'avais lâchement attaché ma cravate autour de mon cou. Avec mes converses montante de cuir noir, mon crayon noir autour des yeux et mes doubles piercings aux oreilles, je faisais à la fois serpentarde et pas du tout serpentarde, vous comprenez? Je faisais classe, mais trop rebelle pour une serpentarde.

J'avais réussi à convaincre Sevy de ne PAS mettre sa robe trop grande, d'ouvrir deux-trois boutons et de desserrer sa cravate. Beaucoup mieux ainsi! Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à lui enlever ce maudit sortilège, mais j'y arriverai n'ayez crainte! Mon but pour l'instant c'était de faire une couette haute à Sev. Avouez qu'il serait sexy, s'il s'en faisait une!

Résultat? Je lui cours après depuis une bonne demi-heure, élastique à la main, sans succès. Je vous rappelle donc tout de même que Sev avait faim il y a une heure. Dans quel état pensez-vous qu'il soit à présent? En souriant sadiquement, je partis me cacher près des portes de la Grande Salle. J'entendis ma proie qui arrivait. Il regarda derrière lui, voyant que je ne le suivait plus il s'arrêta et c'est là que j'ai décidai de l'attaquer.

- Je vais t'avoir!

- Jamais!

Il ouvra les portes de la Grande Salle en grand et courra dans l'allée au milieu pour rejoindre sa tablée. Ça c'était sans compter que je m'étais mise à courir aussi. Tout le monde nous regardait bouche bée, mais bon, qui s'en souciait? Pas moi, pensai-je lorsque je sautai et attrapai enfin Sevy. J'étais assise sur ses fesses – joli popotin soit dit en passant – et j'attrapai ses cheveux les ramassai en arrière, ils ont seulement l'air gras, bon point pour moi, et fit trois tours à mon élastiques pour que sa tienne bien.

- T'es pas bien de me sauter dessus comme ça, s'époumona-t-il en se relevant

Il y en qui donnerait beaucoup pour que je le...fasse, dis-je moqueuse.

Il marmonna je ne sais trop quoi par la suite et se mit à bouder. Ce qu'il peut être immature des fois. Je lui pris le menton pour l'obliger à me regarder et je vis que, effectivement, avec cette queue de cheval et quelques mèche encadrant son visage, il était carrément sexy.

- Sev...

- ...fausse meilleure amie...et pis ça se dit...

- Sev.

- ...vraie serpentarde...petite prétentieuse...

- Sev!

- Quoi?, me demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Je pontai son visage de baguette, fermai les yeux et je me remémorai tout les sortilèges briseurs de sorts que je connaissais. J'en ai... trois. Cela suffira amplement. J'ouvrai les yeux et criai :

- Finite incantatem! Prohibere incantatores! (Arrête ce sortilège) Vigilate tuum verum faciem! (Montre ton vrai visage)

C'est ainsi que sous les yeux de tous, Rogue se transforma en Sexy-Sevy. Je jubilais littéralement intérieurement. La salle était complètement silencieuse, on aurait pu entendre une mouche volée. Je la balayai du regard (La salle, pas la mouche!) et remarquai que certains s'étaient même évanouis. Ahahah, bande de femmelettes. Mes tarés chéris, comme la plus pârt des gens, faisaient les poissons rouges. C'est fou ce que cela peut détruire le sex appel de quelqu'un.

Lucius voulait m'assassiner une fois de plus, rien de surprenant dans sa réaction en somme. Les seuls qui semblaient heureux de ce changement furent le directeur lui même – totalement barjot celui-là- et une fille rousse de Gryffondor qui mit les pouces en l'air lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardais. Je lui fit mon sourire le plus groguenard et elle pouffa dans sa main. Fière de mon petit effet, je me tournai vers mon Chéri-Sevy-d'-Amour. Celui-ci n'avait point l'air heureux comme je l'avais espéré, je dirais même pas content du tout et, peut-être même très très en colère.

- Sevy, t'es pas faché, n'est-ce-pas?, lui demandai-je avec mon sourire le plus angélique.

- Illusio Ap-

- Non, Sev! Juste pour une journée reste comme ça, s'il te plaît Seeeeeev.

Je lui fit mes meilleures yeux de chien battus et, après m'avoir détaillé longuement, finit par baisser lentement sa baguette et par la serrée. Ça avait marché!, Constatai-je avec un grand sourire.

- Juste pour aujourd'hui, dit-il froidement.

- Hyyyaaaa, merci, merci, merci.

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer quand même, soupira celui-ci.

Je me détachai de lui pour mieux contempler. Mes yeux de folles hystériques ne doivent pas lui plaire, car il recula d'un pas. Je lui refit un autre beau gros sourire idiot et le traînai jusqu'à la table par le poignet. Nous nous assîmes à la table à la même place qu'hier et commençâmes à manger. Une fois de plus Blondinet me fusilla du regard. Les discussions dans la Grande Salle reprirent peu à peu et nous firent taire les plus curieux de plusieurs regards noirs.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il a Blondinet? Vexé que Sevy soit plus Sexy que toi?, lançai-je nonchalamment.

Une fois de plus, le silence se fut. (Ça rime *.*) Qu'es-ce que j'avais encore fait? (Deuxième rimes * O *) Je relevai les yeux pour apercevoir, Lucius prêt à me sauter à la gueule, Sevy prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou et les autres à retenir leur souffle ou à glousser le plus discrètement possible.

- Répète?

- Quoi? Parce qu'en plus de ne pas être sexy, tu es con ET sourd? Tu réduis tout les maigres espoirs que j'avais en toi à néant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es nouvelle et que tu as le directeur de ton côté que tu dois en profiter, Impure!

- Ne pas en profiter? Je suis à Serpentard et ce n'est pas pour rien. Franchement, n'importe qui d'autre que moi en profiterait probablement encore plus, répliquai-je en riant de lui.

Je continuai de me tordre de rire, puis arrêtai lorsque Blondinet frappai la table de ses poings rouge de honte et de colère. Je gardai mon sourire en coin et l'acheva en disant :

- Le seul qualificatif que je trouve pour mon comportement c'est de serpentarde. Ose seulement me dire que je n'ai pas ma place et JE ferai en sorte de te rendre la vie impossible. Je n'ai plus de famille plus d'ami à part Severus. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était le tien aussi, ne soit pas assez masochiste et égoïste au point de le mêler à nos histoire.

Il sembla se calmer peu à peu et reprendre contenance. Il redressa son dos, desserra les poings et leva fièrement le menton avant de me répondre hautainement :

- Fort bien, plus de menace, plus d'insulte, plus de coup à la serpentard et on se partage Severus.

- T'inquiète blondinet je me prépare bien mes arrières, mais j'attaque rarement la première.

- J'espère le constater par moi-même. Alors marché conclu?

- Marché conclu, répondis-je en serrant la main qu'il avait tendu plus tôt, je t'avertis tout de suite par contre, si jamais tu venais à briser notre engagement, c'est la guerre.

- Pareil de mon côté.

- «On se partage Severus?» et moi dans tout cela? Mon avis ne compte pas?, ragea ce dernier.

- C'est une question rhétorique, j'espère.

- Blondinet à raison Sevy, demande pas des questions dont tu sais déjà la réponse, surtout quand tu ne l'aimes pas, déclarai-je blasée.

- Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter cela, hum?

- Excellente question Sev, excellente.

Vous vous demandez probablement ce que j'avais à me plaindre plus tôt. Vous vous dites probablement que ce n'étais pas si pire que cela comme entré, que c'était même très bien. Vous avez probablement raison. C'est ce qui est venu après qui a tout ruiné.

Depuis ma petite altercation avec le Prince des Serpentards, JE me fais appeler la Reine Serpentarde, Sev se fait appeler l'Illusionniste Sexy et je me disais que ce n'était pas si mal que cela au début. On nous craint, on nous aime ou on nous déteste, nous sommes maintenant le trio d'argent. Dans tout les cas, on passe pour tout sauf inaperçu! Quelle galère!

* * *

Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre qui vous laisse -probablement- encore une fois sur votre faim. Je sais que l'histoire prend un peu de temps à commencer, mais, je vous rassure, il y aura plus d'action de le prochain je vous le promet.;)

J'espère que vous passez tous un bel été.  
À la prochaine ^.^ :3


End file.
